Felesz vagy mersz
by ScissorLuver3
Summary: Jade, Beck, Cat, Tori, André, Robbie és Rex felelsz vagy merszt játszanak Beck lakókocsijában.


Beck végre itthon. A lakókocsijában voltunk.

- Szervezzünk egy bulit! – Mondta hirtelen.

- Jó, aztán vegyünk tehetséget Trina-nak. Ugyan olyan mindkét terv. Jó lenne, csak lehetetlen.

- Miért lenne lehetetlen?

- Mégis milyen bulit? És hol? Fizessünk, hogy mások jól érezzék magukat?!

- Jaj, Jade. Nem olyan nagy bulit. Csak áthívjuk a barátainkat. És nem kell ,,fizetnünk hogy jól érezzék magunkat". Mindenki beszállna.

- Milyen barátainkat és hol?

- Hát itt. És Tori-ra, Cat-re, Robbie-ra, André-ra gondoltam.

- Miért Tori-t mondtad elsőnek?

- Jaj, nem mindegy?

- Nem. Miért Tori-t mondtad elsőnek? Most szakítani akarsz?

- Nem. Jó akkor Cat-re, Robbie-ra, André-ra és Tori-ra gondoltam.

- Most meg miért Cat-et mondtad elsőnek?

Felnevetett. Hát, belementem. Legyen buli. Hatra mind a hatan ott voltunk. Hurrá.

- Játszunk valamit! – Ugrált Cat Beck ágyán.

- Nem! –Hány évesek vagyunk, 5?

- De légyszi!

- Jó. Van kártyád Beck? – kérdezte Tori.

- Jaj, végre nem Tori-ék hülye házában vagyunk, mint mindig és kártyázunk. Akkor most mit csináljunk? Kártyázzunk? Ó, remek ötlet Tori. - mondtam

- Igen, most mást játsszunk!

- Játszunk kalózosat! – mondta Robbie.

- Nem! A te kalózodat nem szeretem! – kiabált Cat. Nehéz, hosszú este lesz.

- Felelsz vagy mersz? – kérdeztem. Ha már játszunk, játsszunk nagyban.

Belementek. Meg fogják bánni. Sőt, még arra is rávettem őket (csak finoman ajánlottam), hogy aki kiesik elmegy. Szuper. Ez még érdekes lesz… Én kezdem:

- Tori. Felelsz vagy mersz?

- Merek.

- Hát persze. Milyen meglepő. Hány emberrel csókolóztál a jelenlévők közül?

- Öhm… 2.

- 3 – mondta Rex.

- Mi? Nem. Robbie és Beck.

- Robbie? - kinevettem. De azért annyira nem találtam viccesnek, hogy a barátom neve is a felsoroltak között volt. Persze tudok róla, de akkor sem.

- És én! – kiabálta Rex.

- Jó akkor 3. De most én jövök. Beck?

- Felelek. – Na ezt jól teszi. Nem akarom látni őt semmilyen cikis helyzetben. (Legalábbis nem úgy, hogy mások is látják.) De a titkai érdekelnek. Vagyis, hogy vannak-e titkai.

- Mit gondoltál amikor megcsókoltál? – Nem ölöm meg Tori-t. Nem ölöm meg Tori-t. Na jó, nem ölöm meg Tori-t, szemtanúk előtt.

- Azt, hogy bárcsak Jade lenne. – Önelégülten mosolyogtam Tori-ra, de (sajnos) nem láttam, hogy csalódott lenne, kedvesen mosolygott vissza.

- Jó, Beck itt az ideje kiejteni valakit. – mondtam.

- Cat. Felelsz vagy mersz?

- Merek.

- Játssz kalózosat Robbie-val!

- Jujj, ne! – kirohant.

- Megint én jövök. Robbie?

- Merek.

- Add el Rex-et annak a kisfiúnak.

- Mi?! Rex nem valami bábú, hogy csak úgy eladjam! Én vagyok a gyámja.

- Hát jó. Akkor, sziasztok. – Négyen voltunk.

- André? – kérdezte Beck. Jó, Cat-et és Robbie-t bárki ki tudja ejteni. Most jön az izgalmas rész.

- Merek.

- Hívd fel a nagymamád és mondd neki, hogy ellopták a mennyezetet.

- Jó. – Tényleg felhívta.

- Oké, Jade, felelsz vagy me..

- Merek. – szakítottam félbe.

- Menj át és mondd meg Beck szüleinek, hogy leszakadt az ágy. – Mi? Jó, tényleg leszakadt, de Cat ugrálása miatt és nem azért…. De nem eshetek ki és hagyhatom itt Tori-t, André-t és Beck-et. És ha André esne ki előbb? Belegondolni is rossz. És még abba, milyen rossz belegondolni, hogy akkor mi történne Vega-val.

- Ja, és nem mondhatod el, hogy Cat miatt.

Öt csöngetéssel később:

- Jó napot! – köszöntem unottan, amikor Beck apja végre kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Á, Jade mit akarsz itt? –Nem igazán kedvelnek, azóta amióta majdnem megöltem Mr. Oliver-t egy kutyával. Nem tehettem róla!

- Leszakadt az ágy. – De ciki.

- Most azért jöttél át, hogy ezt elmondd? – Tartotta vissza a nevetését.

- Ja.

- Rendben. És most mit csináljak vele? Nem én tehetek róla.

- Nem tom'. Viszlát. – Szuper most már nem csak gótnak, gonosznak és a ,,legrosszabb döntésnek a fiúk életében" néznek, hanem hülyének is.

- André felelsz vagy mersz? – Bár legszívesebben Tori-t ejtettem volna ki, ezt mindenképpen vissza akartam adni.

- Merek.

- Csókolj meg, Beck előtt. – André valamiért mindkettőnktől fél…

- Most jut eszembe, hogy… Segítenem kell a nagymamámnak megkeresni a… mennyezetet.

- Szia, André! – Mosolyodtam el.

- Oké, Tori?

- Felelek.

- Szerelmes vagy Beck-be?

- Én… - eléggé zavarba jött - nem – Remélem is.

- Jade. Felelsz vagy mersz?

- Felelek.

- Miért utálsz? Azért mert féltékeny vagy? – nem. Nem… nem csak azért.

- Mert… - Istenem. Nem hagyom itt őket ketten semmi áron.

- Mert…?

- Mert megcsókoltad a barátom!

- Vagyis féltékeny vagy?

- Igen. – kimondtam, most örülsz Vega?

- Tori, felelsz vagy mersz?

- Menj át egy másik suliba!

- Mi ilyet nem lehet kérni!

- Miért ne lehetne?!

- Nem megyek!

- Viszont akkor most mész! Szia, Tori! Nagyon fogsz hiányozni.

- Ketten maradtunk. – mondta Beck. -

- Mi lenne, ha hagynánk ezt a játékot?

- Jó ötlet. De akkor én nyerek.

- Legyen.

Nos, azt hiszem a végén mindketten nyertünk….


End file.
